Iacon High: A Transformers High School story
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: summary inside. also, I do not own Transformers Prime or its characters, just this story. rated for possible future lemons
1. Cybertronians to Humans

Autobots  
Optimus Prime: Oliver "Prime" Darby, Principal of Iacon High  
Orion Pax: Pax "Orion" Darby, librarian and history teacher of Iacon High. younger twin brother of Oliver  
Alpha Trion: Albert Tanner, local superintendent  
Ultra Magnus: Tim Hammer, vice principal of Iacon High  
Arcee: Rachel "R.C." Carter, June Darby's sister  
Bumblebee: Blake Keeper, head of the beekeepers club  
Bulkhead: Kent Stone, janitor and engineer  
Ratchet: Matt Southland, science and math teacher, as well as school doctor  
Smokescreen: Steven Darby, older brother of Jack Darby by one year  
Wheeljack: Jackson Wheeler, kendo instructor  
Cliffjumper: Cliff Evans  
Heatwave(from Rescue Bots): Shawn "Blaze" Robertson, fireman  
Chase(from Rescue Bots): Chase Law, policeman(talk about irony, huh?)  
Jazz: James Harmony, guidence counselor

Dinobots(all named Paleo)  
Grimlock(the tyrannosaurus one): Rex, oldest  
Swoop(the pterodactyl): Dale, middle  
Slug(the triceratops): Cameron, second-to-oldest  
Snarl(the stegosaurus): Sam, youngest  
Sludge(the brontosaurus): Brock, second-to-youngest

Decepticons  
Megatron: Mike Kannon, Principal of Kaon High  
Unicron: Carlos Unaris, co-state superintendent  
Starscream: Sam Kannon, vice principal of Kaon High  
Knock Out: Karl Breaker, cosmetics  
Breakdown: Don Breaker, older brother of Karl and janitor  
Soundwave: Samuel Jameson, librarian and surveillance  
Shockwave: James Walker, science professor at Sigma University  
Arachnid: Beatrice Web, English teacher  
Skyquake: Skylar Drayson, security  
Dreadwing: Dan Drayson, security

Insecticons  
Hardshell: Harold Crawler  
Bombshock: Bob Crawler  
Sharpshot: TBD  
Kickback: TBD

Predacons  
Predaking: Ryuga Kazanyama(Ryuga means "Dragon Fang" and Kazanyama means "Volcano Mountain")


	2. Jack's First Day at Iacon High

hope y'all like this updated chapter. best I could do since I got it back early. enjoy.

* * *

Jack Darby groaned as he was awakened by his alarm, slamming it down. Today was going to be his first day at Iacon High School, a high school his father, Oliver Prime Darby, worked at. His father was the principal, strict yet kind. He got up, and after doing his daily routine, went to the kitchen to find his mother, June, dressed for work and his aunt, Rachel Carter, lounging on the couch. She had jet-black hair, blue eyes, shapely legs, delicious-looking tail, and nice breasts. She preferred to be called "R.C." though. She was a bit tomboyish, but that was fine. She was wearing her black shirt with black hot pants and black heels.

"Morning, sleepyhead," June said. "Oliver had to leave early to prepare for the opening ceremony, and I have to get to the hospital early. Steven will drive you to school since he has to be there as well."

As if on cue, Jack's older brother by one year, Steven "Smokescreen" Darby, came down the stairs wearing his signature yellow shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans. His jacket had Iacon High's symbol(1) on the back. His eyes and hair was the same color as Jack's except there were two red streaks, and the hair was slicked up at the front.

"Morning, Jack," Steven said. "Ready for school?"

"I guess so."

"Well, I'll see you two after school," June said, kissing them both on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Behave, you two," their aunt said. "And don't forget to stay away from Kaon High and the people who go there."

"We get it, Aunt R.C.," Steven said.

"Yeah, don't worry," Jack followed. "We'll be careful."

With that, Jack and Steven went to Steven's car (2). As they got close, a voice piped up.

"Out of my way!" a female voice said.

Jack turned just in time for someone to bowl into him. As he collapsed to the ground, he felt a couple balls of dough mash up against his face.

"Ow," the person said as she got up, and Jack saw a Japanese girl with pigtails. He then noticed her breasts, and looked up at her face. He then noticed she was staring at him. Their eyes met, and time seemed to stop. They were brought out of their staring contest by the sound of Steven clearing his throat. They turned to look at him, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mind getting off my little brother?"

The girl immediantely got up, and her knee hit him right in the nuts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Here, let me help you up."

The girl grabbed his hand, and pulled him up so hard, he landed on top of her. His hand touched her breast, and after a few moments, he got up, and so did she.

"Um…" Jack tried to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"Well, gotta go! Bye!"

The girl ran off in a hurry, leaving Jack flabbergasted. He shook his head, and got in the passenger side. He turned to his brother, and his expression was not one he wanted to see.

"Don't even start."

"You're lucky. You know where her bo-?"

"Yes, I know. Let's just go before we have to deal with Tim."

"Yeah. Tim Hammer is _not_ someone you wanna tick off."

So they went off, and Jack was hoping to see her again soon.

Jack and Steven soon pulled up to Iacon High, and Jack couldn't get the girl out of his head. He didn't even get her name. Well, maybe next time. They walked in, and after his dad gave the speech, they went to homeroom. Steven had history with their uncle Pax while Jack had science with Matt Southland. Jack was glad to have Matt. He was a really good family friend. As Jack walked in, he saw he was the second student there. It was a boy who looked no older than twelve with glasses and slicked up hair. He looked to the desk, and saw the familiar red-haired man with blue eyes wearing his red shirt and khaki shorts. The teacher looked up, and smiled at the boy.

"Ah, so good to see you again, Jack," Matt said.

"Feel the same, Ratchet," Jack said.

"While your father is a good friend of mine, I believe it would be best to address me as Mr. Southland while we're at school. Wouldn't wanna make Tim mad, would we?"

"Oh, no way."

"Good. Now, please take your seat."

Jack sat down next to the young boy, who held a hand out.

"Hi, I'm Raphael Esquivel, but I prefer Raf," the young boy said.

"Jack Darby," Jack said, shaking the young boy's hand.

"So, you know Mr. Southland?"

"Yeah, but I sometimes call him Ratchet. He's an old family friend, and I put the emphasis on old."

Jack whispered the last part, but that got a grunt from Ratchet.

"I may be in my forties, but my hearing is sharp as ever," Matt said.

"Sorry."

More students came in, and Jack's mind drifted to the girl again.

* * *

1) the symbol is the same as the Autobot symbol insignia on the show

2) it's the same as Smokescreen's vehicle mode after on the fifth episode of _Transformers Prime Beast Hunters_.

* * *

yo, got my laptop back early, and updated my story. hope y'all like it. also, I'm going to have Miko attend Kaon High for a short while, but she will end up at Iacon High soon. next chapter will be with Miko's first day at Kaon High.


	3. Miko's First Day at Kaon High

alright, here's the next chapter. hope you like it

* * *

Miko groaned as her alarm rang, signaling it was time to get up. Today was her first day at Kaon High, and she was nervous. The principal, Mike Kannon, has a rule against friendly interaction with anyone at Iacon High, and her legal guardian was Kent Stone, the engineer and janitor at Iacon High, after her parents died in a plane crash when her father got a job transfer to America. So, she ran down, and saw Kent, or Bulkhead as some called him, trying to fix a delicious breakfast, emphasis on the word 'try'. His body was covered in flour and pancake batter, and he had an omelet in his black hair. Miko giggled at her guardian's appearance.

"You try to make pancakes and eggs?" Miko asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Um, how about we pick up something on the way?"

"Nah, it's cool. I'll figure something out. After all, I'm pretty sure you can't go to work like that."

"Alright. Remember, I can't go on Kaon's grounds, so you'll have to walk home after school."

"I know. See ya, bulk."

Miko grabbed her bags and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. She stopped by the donut shop, and got herself cherry jelly donut. She ate it, and when she looked at her watch, she had only ten minutes.

"Oh, no, not good!"

Miko shot up out of her seat, and ran out of the donut shop. As she ran, she saw two guys walking towards a car.

"Out of my way!" she shouted to the younger boy.

However, her warning didn't come in time, and she knocked the boy over. She sat up, rubbing her head in pain. She opened her eyes, and the boys eyes just moved up to meet hers. Time seemed to stop until she heard the other boy clear his throat.

"Mind getting off my little brother?" he asked.

Miko scampered off of him, accidentally hitting the boy in the nuts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Here, let me help you up."

She offered her hand, and he took it. Unfortunately, she used a bit too much of her strength, and ended up under the boy with his hand on her boob. She would've kicked him again and called him a pervert, but it felt good. He scampered off her, and she stood up. The silence got awkward.

"Um…" the boy said.

"Well, gotta go, bye!" Miko said, running from the flabbergasted boy.

Once she turned the corner, she let out a huge sigh. Her heart was racing, and not from the running she did. After she calmed down, she continued on her way to Kaon.

She arrived, and saw the twins, Skylar and Dan Drayson. Skylar had green eyes while his brother had blue. She showed them her ID with Kaon's symbol(1), and they allowed her to enter. Mike Kannon gave his speech, and Miko went to homeroom. After a few minutes, the teacher appeared. He was fairly muscular with short black hair and dark violet eyes. His most distinct feature was his left arm. It was made of metal.

"Hello, students," he said. "My name is James Walker from Sigma University. I will be your science professor. Any questions?"

One boy raised his hand and James pointed to him.

"What happened to your arm?"

"A laboratory accident that cost me my arm. The arm is of my own design, and was attached to me by the school's medic and cosmetics professor, Karl Breaker."

As others asked the professor, Miko's mind drifted to the boy she ran into. She was hoping to see him again very soon.

* * *

1) same as the Decepticon symbol

* * *

alright, there you go. next chapter will take place a few days after this one. slight heads-up, there will be enrollment changes


	4. A Run-in with the Black Widow

alright, here's the next chapter. first off, the title is _not_ a reference to MARVEL Comics' Natasia Romanoff, A.K.A. the Black Widow. It's a reference to the fact that Beatrice Web, Arachnid's human reincarnation in this story, dumps every person she's ever dated within a week. second, to clear up any confusion about a certain event in this chapter, she's bi. third, I updated the list at the beginning, so if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. enjoy

* * *

It's almost been four days since Jack ran into the Japanese girl. Everyday, he found his thoughts drifting to her. He didn't know what was happening to him, and didn't really want Steven's opinion.

Speaking of Steven, his car had to be sent to get serviced yesterday, so they walked to school, and eventually ran into Raf. Turns out he skipped a couple grades.

The three of them idly chatted until Jack hit someone and fell on his butt.

"Sorry 'bout that," Jack apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Jack was about to get up, but a boot pinned him down. He looked up, and saw a black-haired woman wearing black leather all over with Kaon's symbol on the back. Her shirt was low cut, revealing more cleavage than should be legal. It also showed off her toned stomach. Her shorts were so short and tight they looked painted on. Her high-heel boots were digging into Jack's shirt enough to possibly tear it right off his body. She leaned in, revealing to have dark-blue, almost black, eyes while wearing mascara, dark-blue eye shadow, and pitch-black lipstick. She looked to be about his aunt's age.

"That's alright, boy," she said. "Perhaps you can make it up to me under some covers."

-With Miko-

Miko was walking to Kaon alone again, finding her thoughts drifting to the black-haired boy she ran into. It distracted her constantly. In fact, she was so distracted, her English teacher Miss Web offered to give her tutoring, but with the way she dressed and acted, especially when around the members of the BuGang, Miko had a feeling she didn't intend to study anything.

As she turned the corner, she saw her English teacher with her boot on the boy who constantly invaded her thoughts, the other boy she saw and a short boy being held back by two members of the BuGang, Harold and Bob Crawl, otherwise known as "Bombshock" and "Hardshell". She walked up, and knocked out Bombshock's lights, freeing the taller boy. Miko then engaged Hardshell in a stare down, in which the bigger boy lost due to the rep she gained in the first two days alone. He let go of the smaller boy, and she turned to Miss Web.

"Okay, doing that in school is one thing, doing it in public is another thing, Miss Web," Miko said.

"I suggest you not interfere with my fun, Miss Nakadai," she said.

"And I suggest you get off my sister's kid before this gets ugly," a new voice said.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Rachel.

"Aunt R.C.!" Jack and Steven said in unison.

"Well, well. It's been a long time, Rachel. How have you been?"

"Better than I was after what happened at Iacon."

Beatrice took her foot off of Jack, and started walking away.

"Hope I see you again, old friend."

The group left, leaving just the family and two friends.

"Thanks for that, Aunt R.C.," Steven said.

"No problem. Now, you should go, girl."

"What? Why?"

"If Mike sees you with us, not only will you be expelled, but Kent may end up paying the price. He doesn't like being lied to, and I don't think he's aware of old Bulky being your guardian."

"Wait, how do you-?" Steven started, but his aunt stopped him.

"We all used to go to Iacon. Also, you going to Kaon is the only reason she would know your last name. Now, get going."

Miko ran, leaving just the three boys and the mature woman.

"What are you doing here anyway, Aunt R.C.?" Jack asked.

"I was on my way to the gym to meet with Cliff when I saw what was happening."

Jack had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh, you mean your boyfriend?"

R.C. blushed at that.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Mm-mmm," the three boys said.

"Just get to school before you have to deal with Tim. He was bad enough when he was the head of the morals committee."

The four all went their separate ways, unaware that someone was watching the entire thing, and recorded it to show to a certain principal.

* * *

Care to take a guess who that was at the end of the chapter? Also, this was not where I intended to end the chapter originally, but I felt it would be a good stopping point. until next time.


	5. Expulsions and Dates

here's the latest chapter. also, people have guessed Soundwave being the one who recorded the event. while it is a possibility, it may not be. Even I don't know who it is, and I'm the guy writing this story. anyway, enjoy. also, updated my list again.

* * *

Miko was sitting in her seat in Miss Web's class, a bad feeling overcoming her. She could feel Miss Web staring at her with a ticked expression. Beatrice wanted to have fun with Jack, and Miko came to spoil it.

Suddenly, the intercom sounded.

"_Miss Web, is Miko Nakadai in your class right now?_" Mike Kannon asked over the intercom.

"Yes, she is," the teacher said.

"_I would like both you and Miss Nakadai to come to my office now._"

Miko and Beatrice got up, and left the classroom.

They walked into the principal's office, and were greeted by the red-eyed, bald hulk of a man with an artificial right arm created and attached by Karl Breaker.

"What did you want to see us for, Principal Kannon?" Miko asked.

"Take a look at what I found in an email I read a few minutes ago," he said, pressing a button on his laptop.

Miko and Beatrice gasped as they saw this morning's events on Mike Kannon's laptop. Once the video was completed, the two females had gaping faces. Miss Web was the first to speak.

"So…?"

"Miko Nakadai, consider your enrollment at this school terminated for hiding the fact that your guardian is an instructor for Iacon High. And Beatrice Web, consider your employment terminated for attempting to bed with the son of my most hated enemy."

"You can't do that!" Miko exclaimed.

"I can and have. Please gather all belongings that are not school property, including your I.D.'s, leave this campus and never return!"

Even Miko knew not to mess with the principal of Kaon High, so they did as they were told, packing up their things. Luckily for Miko, she didn't have a lot, just her cellphone and bags, so she left ten minutes before the ex-teacher. She knew Miss Web would go after her to pay her back, so instead she went to get some lunch at K.O. Burger, not knowing that a certain black-haired boy worked there.

"Welcome to K.O. Burger, where every patty's a knock-out," Jack said. "May I take your order?"

"Yeah, how can I get an awesome job like yours?" an annoying voice joked.

"So that's two 'I'm not as funny as I think' combos with a side of 'bite me'?"

"What?"

"$4.90, sir, at the window."

The car drove off and took off with the food.

"Hey! That's coming out of my paycheck!"

Jack groaned as they were already gone, and then another employee came.

"Hey, Jack, I need to fill in for me at the front counter for a few minutes while I use the bathroom."

"Alright. Least no one can drive off with the food, costing me a paycheck."

"Yeah."

Jack walked up, and turned to the latest customer.

"Welcome to K.O. Burger, where every patty's a-Huh?!"

"Isn't that supposed to be 'every patty's a knock-out'?" Miko asked, only to look up and see Jack.

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison. "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I work here."

"I came to eat since I got expelled and didn't wanna go home yet."

"Whoa, expelled? Why?"

"I'll tell you, but first, could I have a number 5?"

"Oh, alright."

Jack told her the total, and after handing him the money, Miko told him what happened.

"Yeesh, expelling someone just because their guardian goes to a rival school? That's nuts."

"Well, he's crazy." Miko sighed. "All I know is Bulk's not gonna be happy when I get home."

"Well, my shift is over in half an hour. We could go see a movie."

"Huh?" Miko asked, blushing.

Jack realized what he said, and quickly corrected himself.

"I mean, as friends. Just to get your mind of your recent expulsion."

"Oh," she said disappointed. "Well, that would be nice. Better than sitting at home waiting for Bulk to get home. Sounds good. I've been wanting to see _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_. I hear it's good."

"Same here."

Jack handed Miko her meal, and soon left the fast-food restaurant.

* * *

hope you guys liked this. I haven't gotten to see 'Revenge of the Fallen' myself, but I want to. till next time


	6. Chapter 6

here's the next chapter. hope you like it. sorry there's no clever title. couldn't think of one

* * *

"Oh, man, that movie was sick!" Miko said as she walked out of the theater.

"Yeah, I know," Jack said. "Anyway, we should get home."

"Good idea. Better get my talk with Bulk over with."

They started toward Miko's home, talking about the movie and how their hands kept accidentally going where they shouldn't, each other's hobbies, etc. After a few minutes of walking, they were nearing the turn for Miko's house when they heard sirens. They turned to see a fire truck and an ambulance driving down the road.

"Oh, please don't turn right," Miko begged, but her hopes were dashed as it did. "Oh, no. Bulk."

Miko sprinted on ahead, Jack following close behind. As they rounded the corner, Miko's eyes went wide as she saw her home in blazes. She looked to where the firemen were pulling her clumsy and lovable guardian out of the fire.

"Bulkhead!"

Miko ran up to them, worrying for him. Jack ran up to a man about three years younger than his father, Shawn Robertson.

"What happened?"

"Dunno. Chase will be investigating tomorrow."

"Good."

Jack turned his attention back to Miko, who was talking with one of the nurses from the hospital his mom worked at. She turned away, leaving Miko to cry slightly. Jack walked up to the Japanese girl, rubbing her shoulders as she cried.

"Calm down, Miko," Jack said. "Bulk will be okay. He's gotten me out of a few scrapes this week. This is nothing."

Miko sniffled a couple more times, and straightened out.

"You're right. Though, what am I gonna do now? Where am I gonna live till Bulk gets back on his feet?"

"Well, we could ask my folks if you can stay over at our place for a while."

"Thanks, Jack."

Miko then kissed him on the cheek, surprising both of them. The air was a bit awkward, so they decided to just go.

-A few minutes later-

"…And when we got to my place, it was in flames," Miko said. "They were pulling out Bulk from the building. The nurse said I could visit him tomorrow."

"Oh, you poor dear," June said, wrapping her arms around Miko. "We'd be happy to take you in until Kent is kicking again. Wouldn't we, Kent?"

"Indeed," the brown-haired man with blue eyes and a build slightly smaller than Mike Kannon said.

"I bet it was Beatrice wanting to pay Miko back, the whore," Rachel said.

"While Beatrice is a viable candidate, we should allow Chase to conduct his investigation before we make accusations."

"Right. Sorry, it's just she makes me so mad."

"If you don't mind my asking, what's the story behind you and Beatrice?" Steven asked.

R.C. sighed, knowing that they would have to know sooner or later.

"It was back during high school. At the time, Beatrice and me were best friends. I had broken up with my fifth boyfriend that semester. She suggested I try women, see if that helps. We did, and at first it went well until I learned the truth. She was the reason my relationships failed. Using her charm and a chemical lipstick, she could get anyone to fall for her. She wanted me to be left with no hope for love. Manipulative witch."

The room was silent as R.C. finished her tale.

"Well, how about we order some pizza, and try to calm ourselves?"

"Sounds good, Mrs. Darby," Miko said.

"Please, call me June."

So, everyone calmed down, June ordered the pizza, and Jack showed Miko to the guest bedroom.

"The guest bedroom as well as mine and Steven's have bunk beds. Aunt R.C. will probably take the bottom one. Bathroom's right over there. If you need anyone, my room's there and my parents' room is just down the hall."

"Got it. Oh, and Jack, thanks.

"No problem."

As Jack left, Miko realized something. She has fallen in love, and with Jack.

"Man, that love at first sight thing is no joke."

* * *

man, that was pretty good, huh? like my origin story for why R.C. hates Beatrice? figured it would make sense. next chapter will feature Miko's first day at Iacon. till next time


	7. Miko's First Day at Iacon High

here's the latest chapter. hope you'll like it.

* * *

To say Miko was excited was an understatement. She was out of that hellhole of a high school known as Kaon and today, she was starting at Iacon, where there are not only better and kinder teachers, but also her crush went there. She climbed down the top bunk, and ran to the kitchen for breakfast. She smelled bacon and eggs, but not burnt. She saw June flipping pancakes. The older woman noticed Miko's presence.

"Ah, good morning, Miko," June said. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Miko replied before giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just whenever Bulk tries to fix breakfast, he always ends up getting them in his hair."

"I suppose that is a little funny. So, you excited to be going to Iacon?"

"Oh, yeah. Finally, I can be with him, and not worry about getting in trouble with the principal."

"Wait, who are you talking about?"

Miko realized what she said, and covered her mouth.

"No one important."

June wasn't stupid. She knew she was talking about someone, and she had a pretty good idea who.

"You like my son, don't you?"

"Well, he's really nice, especially letting me stay here."

"That's not what I meant, and I'm pretty sure you know that."

Miko's face turned pink when she realized what June was saying.

"Well, kinda. When I ran into him a week ago, I thought it was just a passing thing, but when I saw Beatrice on him, I got so mad, I wanted to kill her for stepping on him."

"I see. You know, my son may feel the same way about you."

"You really think so?"

"Maybe. You'll probably have to find out yourself."

"Maybe I will."

Everyone else started coming down, and after breakfast, Oliver drove them in his big rig (1). Once they got there, they went to homeroom.

"Hello again, everyone," Matt said. "It seems we have a new student starting today. Allow me to introduce Miko Nakadai. Mr. Steel is her guardian, who, as I'm sure you've all heard, has been hospitalized, and it was the same day she was expelled from Kaon High just last Friday. So this is a big transition. Yes?"

He said to a boy who was raising his hand.

"A big transition from being at a school for only a week?"

"Look, it's standard procedure, and do you want to deal with the vice principal?"

"No."

"Alright then. Please make her feel welcome."

Everyone nodded, introduced themselves, boys constantly hitting on her. Jack did not like that, but tried to hide it. Matt and Raf noticed though, and Matt would talk to him later.

* * *

1) that would be Optimus Prime 2.0's vehicle form in Beast Hunters

* * *

alright. next chapter will feature Miko getting detention, and dragging Jack in. and possibly Raf. I will take suggestions on why they got detention. till next time.


	8. Food Fights Lead to Detention

hey, guys. hope you like this chapter. also, chapter 1 has been updated with more characters.

* * *

Detention. Jack was in detention. Moreover, it was thanks to Miko. Not only that, but they were being watched by Blake Keeper. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and never speaks, with his mouth anyway. His voice box got damaged, and had to be cut out. Now, he communicates with a text-to-speech program on his computer. Raf was also there, but only because Blake was. Apparently, Blake was head of the entomology club, and Raf's cousin. Anyway, as to how he ended up here, let's go back about three hours ago.

It was lunchtime, and Jack was sitting with his brother and Raf. Miko joined them because she didn't know a lot of people there.

"hey, Darby, nice to see you hanging out with your whore girlfriend," one boy said. "Why did she do to help pay for the movie, hump the manager?"

Miko was steaming, looking the girl in the eye.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, are… we… talking… too… fast?" another girl said, mocking Miko like she's some kind of bimbo.

Miko's mouth formed a big "O" shape, causing the other girls to laugh and walk away. Before they got three feet away, Miko threw her mashed potatoes at the head girl. She turned around shocked.

"Did you just throw starch at me?"

"no, it was starch elves."

The head girl picked up her cake, and tried to chuck it at Miko. Miko ducked, and it hit Steven. Everyone knew what was next.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Miko shouted.

In moments, food was flying here, there and everywhere. The only ones who didn't throw food were Jack and Raf. They were trying to stop Miko. The food fight went on for two whole minutes before the door slammed open, revealing Tim Hammer, wide shoulders and slightly less muscular than Oliver with blue eyes and black hair.

"What is going on here?" he shouted, getting everyone's attention. Unfortunately, he came in just when Miko threw another slice of cake. As it came down his suit, everyone ran in fear except for Jack and Miko. Jack didn't like the look on his face.

"You two will report to detention immediantely after final period."

And with that said, he left.

-back to the present-

jack was screwed. He was gonna be late to work, thanks to Miko.

"Hey, Bee, I need to head to the bathroom," Raf said.

The mute blond got up and took Raf to the bathroom, but not before typing up a message.

"IF I RETURN AND YOU'RE NOT HERE, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE IN A LOT OF TO-BOL." He quickly typed up a new message. "SORRY, TYPO. I MEANT TO SAY 'A LOT OF TROUBLE'."

With that, they left the two of them alone.

"Miko, what were you thinking at lunch?"

"What? That girl called me a whore. No one calls Miko Nakadai a whore and gets away with it."

"Well, thanks to you, I'm going to be late for work, and my boss is already hard enough on me when I'm early."

"Sorry."

The room turned silent. Miko decided it was now or never. She had to ask Jack what he thought of her.

"Hey, Jack."

"Yeah, Miko?"

"There's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Jack…"

* * *

nice cliffhanger, huh? thought it would be appropriate


	9. oh, come on!

hey guys. sorry, but this is gonna be a short one. hope you'll still like it

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened up, revealing Blake and Raf.

'Oh, come on!' miko shouted in her mind.

'What if she was going to ask me if I like her?' Jack asked. 'They just had to ruin the moment by walking in.'

blake and Raf noticed their ticked expressions. Blake went to his laptop to type a question.

"MIKO, JACK, WHAT'S WONG WITH YOU? SORRY, ANOTHER TYPO. '_WRONG_ WITH YOU'?"

"Kinda personal," miko said.

"VERY WELL. BY THE WAY, EVEN THOUGH IT'S FIVE MINUTES EARLY, I'LL LET YOU GO EARLY. JUST DON'T LET TIM SEE YOU."

"Thanks, Blake," Jack said.

"NO PROBLEM. I HAVE TO GET RAF HOME TO AUNT RAQUEL ANYWAY."

With that, everyone left, miko miffed at being interrupted. She swore she would get alone with Jack and find out how he feels if it's the last thing she does.

* * *

alright. next chapter will probably be a lemon, that is unless I decide to do what I usually do with lemons, stop right before the lemon. we'll see though. till next time


	10. dinner and confessions

sorry for the wait. my great-grandma died, and I had to go to her funeral. also, this won't be a lemon, but next one will be. promise.

* * *

'Okay, tonight's the night that I finally tell her,' Jack thought to himself as he looked in the mirror. Not very fancy, just a dark blue t-shirt with khakis. His parents were going out for an anniversary dinner, his aunt was going on a date with Cliff (though she denied the date part, much to everyone's amusement), and Steven managed to get a date with a hot redhead. That meant that tonight it was just Jack and Miko.

'Okay, this is the night I find out if Jack feels the same way or not,' Miko thought to herself as she put the finishing touches on her wardrobe. She wore some short shorts and a black belly shirt with the kanji for 'Sexy' in red markings, both of which hugged her curves tight. R.C. told her those would definitely get Jack to notice her.

They both walked out as the last person exited the building, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"Okay, what do you wanna eat?" Miko asked as she walked into the living room.

Jack's mouth gaped as he saw Miko's attire, but quickly recovered his composure.

"Well, I don't know. How about you?"

"I could fix something."

"You cook?"

"Living with Bulkhead, it's either learn how to cook, or get a job to pay for eating out all the time."

The two teens laughed at that joke, but Jack cleared his throat.

"So, know how to fix spaghetti?"

"Does Jackson Wheeler know how to use his kendo sticks?"

They laughed again, but Miko got to work on dinner while Jack just sat down and watched TV. Miko had a plan here, and true, it was cliché, but it just might work.

After 30 minutes, Miko called Jack to the dinner table. When Jack arrived, he saw spaghetti and meatballs, only one problem. There was only one plate (AN: bet you guys know Miko's plan now, huh?).

"I couldn't find enough spaghetti for two, so I put it on one plate. Is that alright?"

"Y-y-y-yeah, I guess."

So the two of them sat down, and started eating. Midway through, they started slurping on the same piece, but didn't realize it until they were but millimeters from each other's lips. They simply stared at one another, each waiting for the other to make a move.

'Well, what have I got to lose now?' Jack thought to himself.

He closed the distance between them, and mashed his lips against Miko's.

'He's kissing me,' Miko thought. 'He's really kissing me!'

Miko started returning the gesture with equal passion, which made Jack happy as well. they pulled back, and Jack was the first to speak.

"You didn't really run out, did you?"

"Well, duh. I thought you'd figure it out. My excuse was pretty lame, after all."

"Yeah, it was. So, Miko Nakadai, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Jack Darby."

"Great. Then maybe you could help with this."

Miko was confused until she looked down at Jack's crotch.

"Seriously? As soon as we become an item?"

"You are the one who caused it, so you should take responsibility."

"Okay. Let's do it in the shower."

"Right."

So the two of them finished eating and went to the shower to take care of Jack's "problem".

* * *

hope y'all liked this. till next time


	11. Jack and Miko Get it on in the Shower

here's the lemon. sorry it's short, but there are two reasons for the low-level of this lemon. one, they just became a couple, and don't have protection. two, the administrators are going overboard with graphic lemons. hope you like it anyway. also, updated chapter 1 again

* * *

Jack and his new girlfriend went into the bathroom, stripping down till they were both completely naked. Jack's 10-inch cock throbbed as he saw Miko's cute b-cups. They got into the shower, and Miko got on her hands and knees.

"Wow, bigger than the ones back in japan," she said.

"You've done this before?" Jack asked.

"No, but some perverted bakas tried to get in my pants multiple times. Always dropping their pants, and trying to get me to touch their disgusting cocks. Good thing my dad was chief of police."

"Was?"

"Yeah. He died on the plane when he was being transferred to America."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's alright. If it didn't happen, we might not have met."

"Yeah. True. So, how do you wanna start?"

"How about I give you a handjob?"

"Alright."

Miko raised her hand, and started to slowly pump her hand, causing her boyfriend to groan in pleasure. She sped up, which made him groan louder. He came after four minutes of the treatment, covering Miko's face and chest with seed. She licked a bit off, and somewhat liked the taste. The rest washed away with the shower water.

"Aw, such a waste of good seed."

"Well, you might get more if you, um, you know."

"You want me to blow you?"

"Well, not if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Well, if it's for you, I guess I can try."

Miko brought her face up close, opening her mouth as she started taking it in. She only managed to get four inches before it hit the back of her throat. She bobbed her head back and forth to make him feel good, which, judging by the groans, was working. He came after only three minutes, nearly choking her.

"Well, that was good. Let's get cleaned up before your family gets home."

The two of them started wiping each other down, and Jack was soon hard again, making Miko sigh.

"How about I dry-hump you?"

"Okay."

Jack put his cock forward, and Miko clamped her inner thighs against it. Jack started thrusting in between her legs while massaging her boobs, cumming after five minutes. They got out, and dried off. Then they put on their nightclothes, and went to their respective bedrooms, unaware of a dark figure watching them.

* * *

care to guess who that is?


	12. a visit, a footjob, and a kidnapping

here's the latest chapter. sorry if you think I'm weird for having a feet fetish. it's only a small one, barely noticable. anyway, enjoy

* * *

Jack and Miko were so happy that they were together, and so was everyone else. Apparently, the inevitable get-together of the two of them was the talk of the school. They were asked at every turn what finally got them together, but they refused to tell.

Anyway, today, they were walking to the hospital together to see Kent. He had regained consciousness the day before, and would hopefully be able to return home in a few days. Well, that is if the house hadn't been burned down. He'd probably stay with Jackson Wheeler. They were old military buddies, after all.

They went to Kent's room, and saw the black-haired man with a hairstyle like Elvis, and blue eyes known as Jackson Wheeler chatting up with him. the two older men took notice of the children's presence, and smiled.

"Hey, Bulk," Miko said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was the night of the fire," he said weakly. "Sure wish I knew why it happened so suddenly."

"Chase has been investigating, but they've gotten no leads so far," Jack said, walking up to the older man. "Once they figure it out, they'll receive the full power of the law."

"You're Jack Darby, Oliver's second kid, aren't you? Tell your family how much I appreciate you taking in Miko for me."

"I will. After all, I won't let anything happen to my girl."

Kent had a confused expression, so Jackson whispered into his ear, causing a huge smirk to form on his lips.

"Ah, so you're the one Miko ran into that day. Well, glad to know she's got a good boyfriend."

"Well, we all better go. My mom wants us home as soon as possible."

Jack and Miko left the two old friends, and went towards Jack's place. As they walked, Jack's eyes darted down to Miko's knee socks. Her legs looked so sexy, and the feeling of his cock between her thighs made him wonder how it would feel to get a footjob from her. Unfortunately, this also caused him to get hard. he leaned in, and tapped her shoulder. She turned, and looked down.

"Really?"

"What? I can't help it if I've got such a sexy girlfriend with nice legs."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but it may get you something." Miko looked around, and dragged Jack into an abandoned building. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a deep kiss. "So, what would you like?"

"A footjob."

"Oh, so you want me to massage your dick with my feet? Such a perverted boyfriend."

Jack sat down on a chair, and Miko sat across from him. She took off her boots, and was about to do the same with her knee socks before Jack stopped her. Miko knew what that meant, and smirked. Lifting up her feet, she started rubbing his dick between her feet, massaging the balls with her heel. She continued this until Jack came all over her socks, soaking them in white jizz.

"Alright, let's go before your family starts wondering where we are."

The two of them got up, but before they could walk two feet, a can rolled up. It sprayed a gas that was making both of them tired. Miko lost consciousness first. Jack saw a silhouette, presumably female.

"Finally, I can pay you both back," the figure said right before Jack lost consciousness.

* * *

bet y'all can guess who the person is, huh?


	13. caught in the spider's web

here's the latest chapter. hope you'll like it.

* * *

Jack groaned as he was brought out of the world of dreams, and tried to rub his eyes, only to find his arms jerk. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw he was in a dark room with no light. He looked around frantically, and saw miko right next to him. She was awake, and noticed their predicament as well.

"Jack, where are we?" miko asked her boyfriend with fear in her voice.

"I don't know," Jack responded. "If I had to guess, I'd say someone kidnapped us."

"You got that right," a new voice said. "Finally, I'll have my revenge against you two."

The couple turned to their captor, seeing Beatrice Webb, wearing nothing but her skimpy black underwear.

"Beatrice!" miko shouted. "Let us go!"

"Hmm, I think not. See, because of you two, I am now out of a job, and I don't even have the BuGang to keep me company."

"What did I do?" Jack asked.

"If you told me you were oliver's son, I might not have flirted with you."

"So, I was just supposed to say 'Hey, I'm the son of the person your boss hates with all his heart'?"

"While that is fair, I still hate you both. Now, I'll let you go, Jack, but only if you pound miko like your lives depend on it, which they do. If you don't do it, I will kill her and make you my toy. I'm sure your aunt told you about my special lipstick." The kids nodded. "Good."

Beatrice walked up, and untied Jack. It was then he noticed he was naked. He positioned himself right at Miko's entrance, looking into her eyes.

"Do it, Jack," miko said. "It's the only way she'll let us go."

Jack nodded in understand. He only wished this under better circumstances. He pulled back, and...

* * *

sorry for cutting it here. just felt like it could be appropriate in case a sudden rescue were to occur


	14. rescues and memory loss

here's the latest chapter. hope you like it

* * *

Suddenly, without warning, the door was busted down by a motorcycle (1). The rider jumped off, and tackled Beatrice to the ground. Jack moved his hard-on away, making Miko partly upset, but also happy to be saved. The rider knocked Beatrice's head against the wall, knocking her out. The rider then turned his/her head towards the young couple, and tossed them a blanket.

"I know I told you showing skin would help, but that's just too much, young lady," the rider said with a familiar female voice.

"R.C.!"

The rider flipped the faceplate up, revealing Jack's aunt.

"Yep, now cover yourself up, young man. I don't need to see your penis again."

Jack looked down, and quickly wrapped the towel around lower half. The two of them unbound Miko, and R.C. handed her the black leather jacket she was wearing. She then picked up Beatrice.

"Um, why are you helping her?" Miko asked.

"She has a lot of questions to answer, so we're putting her in the hospital, away from any males so she can't use her lipstick," R.C. said as she tied up her former friend.

"Okay, and how are we getting home? Looks like you can't fit more than two people on that bike."

As if the universe heard Miko, a horn honked, and Jack and Miko saw a truck (2) parked outside. Oliver's younger twin with a build slightly larger than Ratchet, Pax, came out.

"Uncle Pax!" Jack shouted.

"Come on, kids," Pax said. "Your brother wants you home, now."

The young couple got in the truck with the librarian/history teacher, and went home. After the kids explained what happened, everyone got cleaned up and went to bed. Jack and Miko knew they'd have to take that final step eventually, but didn't know when.

The next day, R.C. noticed her former friend waking up.

"Alright, start talking."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. Now talk."

"Who are you? Who am I?"

R.C. gasped as the questions left her mouths, hardly believing it. Beatrice Webb has lost her memories

* * *

1) basically, Arcee's motorcycle mode on Prime

2) Optimus's first vehicle mode on the show

* * *

bet a bunch of you are surprised by this ending, huh?


	15. will you take this step with me?

sorry for the wait. I didn't know what to do after the end of the previous chapter. hope you like it though. also, I posted the story on my AFF account in case this one gets deleted. please R&R.

* * *

Miko was walking home with Jack, thinking about everything that has happened in the last couple days. Her former teacher, Beatrice, kidnapped her and her boyfriend and lost her memories, so they had no way they could ask if she was behind the fire. Also, she and Jack almost took the biggest step in their relationship. Though it would would've been forced instead of feeling special. She couldn't get it out of her mind, though. she really wanted to take that last step. She even bought a pack of condoms so as to prevent pregnancy. She needed to wait until they were alone.

They walked into the house, and noticed a lack of adults. Miko noticed a note on the fridge, and pulled it off.

'_Dear kids, I'm gonna be working late tonight, and oliver has to go over to a convention. There's some leftover pizza in the fridge for you to re-heat._

_Love, June._'

"Looks like we're alone," Jack said, his pants twitching in anticipation.

"Yeah," miko said, pushing her fingers together.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"It's just… I was thinking about the other day. You know, when Beatrice almost made us…"

"Oh. Well, what about it?"

"I just can't stop thinking about how we almost did it. It just won't leave me alone. i keep wondering about how it would feel."

"So, wait, are you asking me…?"

"Yes. Jack, I wanna take that step. Are you ready?"

"Miko, I- I…"

* * *

sorry to end it here. just wanted to know if you guys think they should take this final step. now, remember, they're only 14, so I'd have to be careful if I wanna keep this story here. also, if you say you want them to take the final step now, tell me what position you'd like them to do. traditional, doggy-style, cowgirl, etc. just tell me, and I'll see what suggestion I like best


	16. Jack and Miko Will Become One

here's the latest chapter. also, got a review asking about adding Predaking. I need help figuring out his human reincarnation's body and occupation. updated chapter 1 with Predaking's human reincarnation.

* * *

Jack captured Miko's lips in his own, and broke off a second later, giving her a soft smile.

"Of course I will, Miko," he said. "You know how much I love ya, and I'd hate for someone else to pop your cherry from rape."

Miko's eyes swelled with tears at her boyfriend's answer.

"Oh, Jack, you have no idea how happy that makes me," Miko said as she hugged him even tighter.

"I have a pretty good idea. Though I hope you have protection handy, because I sure don't."

"Yes, actually." They went to her and R.C.'s room, and she pulled out a pack of condoms. "Thank goodness Beatrice is so much of a whore she keeps condoms in her purse."

"Yeah."

Jack and Miko went to his room, and they took off their clothes. They locked lips with each other, falling onto the bottom bunk, with Miko on top. She pulled back, and adjusted her position so the two of them were in a sixty-nine position. Jack spread Miko's pussy lips and started licking it while teasing the clit. Miko gave him head as she teased his testes with her fingers. The young couple continued this for about five minutes until they thought they were wet enough. Miko got one of the condom wrappers, and put it on Jack's cock. She then positioned herself so the tip was touching her pussy. She leaned in, and kissed him as she got ready to slam her hips down, and…

* * *

sorry if you guys are mad, but another person's review got me thinking something interesting. you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out.


	17. Busted

hope you guys will like this.

* * *

Before Miko could slam her hips down, the couple heard the door open, and turned to see three adults. Jack's Aunt R.C., her boyfriend Cliff, and her old friend Beatrice. Cliff was tall and strong, with tan skin, red hair, blue eyes, and a clean-shaven face.

"You two are left alone for 30 minutes, and I find you two doing this?" R.C. said, staring at the kids with a raised eyebrow.

The two teens got out of their position, and grabbed a blanket to cover themselves up. They then started trying to figure out an excuse until Cliff raised his hand.

"Hey, don't worry, kids," Cliff said. "We're not gonna rat you out." The young couple sighed in relief. "Besides, least you were using a condom, so it's alright."

"Who are these two?" Beatrice asked with a confused voice. "And what are they doing?"

"The boy is Jack, my nephew. The girl is Miko. And what do you mean, 'what are they doing?'?"

"I mean, what are they doing? Should I know?"

"They're having sex. You and I used to do that sometimes. It feels real good."

"Really?" R.C. nodded, and Beatrice looked down sad. "I wish I could remember the feeling."

"Well, we could help you out. That is if you two kids don't mind for a five-some."

The young couple huddled together, and discussed their response. Thirty seconds later, they gave their answer.

* * *

I'll give it till Friday, and if there are more reviews for a five-some than against, I'll do it.


	18. Five Times the Fun

here's the latest chapter, and sorry to those who didn't want a five-some, but there were more votes yes. anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"We're in," Jack and Miko said in unison.

"Great," R.C. said. "Now, let's just get you ready, Beatrice."

R.C. started taking off Beatrice's clothes, and the latter quickly covered herself as her shirt came off.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Beatrice asked with a flushed face.

"Well, you can't have sex while you're wearing clothes. Well, actually, you could, but I'd recommend taking off your clothes."

Beatrice understood, and removed the rest of her clothes herself. R.C. and Cliff took off their clothes, leaving all of them bare. R.C. and Beatrice's DD-cups and matching asses turned on the guys quite a bit.

"Alright, Beatrice, first, we gotta get Cliff's cock nice and hard. Lift up your boobs, and we'll give Cliff a double-titfuck."

She blinked in confusion, so R.C. pointed out her boobs, and they pressed 'em against each other's chests with Cliff's cock in the middle. Beatrice moaned as R.C.'s stiff nipples poked her. She saw R.C. moved her head down, and lick the tip with her tongue. So she copied her old friend's actions, causing Cliff to moan.

"Damn, this sight is so hot, I don't know how much longer I can hold back," Cliff groaned.

"Don't hold it in, Cliff," R.C. said. "Let it out."

Moments after she said that, Cliff blew his load all over the older women. Beatrice seemed surprised at the substance, and tried it. It tasted good, but before she could gobble it up, R.C. started licking it off of her, causing Beatrice to moan in pleasure.

"I know all your weak points, Beatrice," R.C. said. "We used to do this a lot in our younger years."

Beatrice could do nothing but moan at the feeling of her friend's tongue on her body. After a couple minutes, she stopped and moved aside.

"Now, lick me clean."

Beatrice nervously did as R.C. told her, and R.C. moaned. When they dated, Beatrice was always the leader. Now, she was the follower and R.C. was the leader. Once she was clean, they shared the seed in a passionate lip lock. Once they were done, they turned to the younger two, and noticed Jack was pounding away at Miko's asshole like his life depended on it. Apparently, their little game aroused them so much, Jack ended up dominating Miko.

"Well, time for some fun with my boyfriend."

R.C. saw Cliff already had a condom on, and was on his back.

"So, which lovely lady will ride me?"

"Beatrice, put this on," R.C. said, handing her a strap-on. Once she had it on, R.C. slammed onto Cliff's cock. "Now, plunge this end into my asshole."

Beatrice did as R.C. told her, and they went at it like maniacs. Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely. Everyone came after only a few minutes. Jack and Miko passed out from the pleasure, and the adults quietly left the room. As R.C. and Cliff went to her room, Beatrice had a dark smile on her face. She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed in a number.

"This is Arachnid reporting in," she said. "All is going according to plan."

"Good," the person on the other end said. "Keep up the charade, and we'll show them what happens when you mess with us."

Beatrice hung up, and smiled before following the other two adults.

* * *

bet y'all are surprised by that ending. I felt it was necessary for the plot


End file.
